Fevers and Fresh Starts
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Can you write a swan queen story where Emma finds Regina unconscious in her home and takes care of her? From there their relationship blossoms... - dark-mystique-gal. SQ fluff :)


_Can you write a swan queen story where Emma finds Regina unconscious in her home and takes care of her? From there their relationship blossoms... - dark-mystique-gal_

_Thanks for the prompt. This was almost angst but my mind's want for fluff took over so SQ fluff it is :) _

_As always I don't Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Everything okay kid?" Emma asks as she sets down her cereal bowl and notices her son's glum expression. Henry looks down at his phone with a sad sigh, "I'm worried about Mom."

Emma frowns before looking seriously at her son, "Henry just give her some time. She's endured a lot of really bad stuff for well for her entire life. She and Robin just broke up and she probably just needs space to heal."

He frowns in confusion before shaking his head, "No this isn't about that. I've been talking to her and seeing her and she's getting over him. She's doing really well actually and I think she's in a good place. She's not even mad at you anymore."

Emma almost drops her spoon in surprise, "She's not?"

"No," Henry says, "At first she was hurt and betrayed but over the past few weeks she's come to terms with his choice and that you couldn't help being you."

Emma nods. She still wishes her decision hadn't hurt Regina – after all the progress they've made over the past few years the last thing she would want to do is cause her pain. She wishes she'd listened about consequences when she went into the past.

She promised Regina she'd fight for her happy ending but right now she has no idea what that is nor has she had time to figure it out. Between Elsa's arrival, a mysterious snow queen, Hook pestering her (she definitely regrets that kiss now) and adjusting to being a big sister she's had a lot on her plate.

_So has Regina_ a voice in her head reminds her and she feels another pang of guilt. She can't help but sympathise with Regina and she wants to help in any way she can. She wonders if Regina is truly taking care of herself or just putting on a brave face for their son. The latter is what Emma would do and Emma knows that Regina is far too like her – quick to put up walls and pretend everything's fine when really her heart is breaking.

She offers Henry a reassuring smile, "I'm sure she's fine Henry but if you want I can go check on her?"

"I wanna come," Henry says insistently.

Emma considers it but changes her mind straight away. She knows Regina wouldn't ignore Henry, not after the way he fought for her and refused to give up. With the Snow Queen and a new threat in town Emma can't help but assume the worst – what if Regina is hurt or worse? Emma can't let Henry see that.

"Henry please stay here. I promise I'll call you as soon as I know something."

He looks at her knowingly, "You think something's wrong."

"We don't know that Henry. It could be nothing but just to be safe stay here."

He nods and she can see the worry painted all over his features, "Take care of her."

"I will," she promises.

* * *

><p>"Regina," Emma calls out as she enters the mansion. It worries her enough that when she tried the door it just swung open. Normally Regina pulls the door open with a flourish. To have the door creak listlessly open is troubling and it confirms Emma's suspicions that something is wrong.<p>

She walks into the hallway carefully closing the door behind her as she places her hand atop her gun just in case. "Regina," she tries again checking rooms as she goes. It's as she reaches the lounge that she finally spots the brunette.

"Regina!" she cries out flying to the floor beside the unconscious Mayor. Emma's heart drops into her chest at the thought of Regina hurt or worse. She notices Regina's crumpled pyjamas and a trickle of blood adorning her forehead. She sees no sign of a struggle or fight and it calms her a little. If someone had attacked Regina, Emma knows she would have fought back. No struggle means no attack.

It means no-one has tried to harm Regina and relief floods Emma's veins for a second. Then she places her hand on Regina's forehead and frowns noting the high fever flushing the other woman's skin. What has felled Regina is not a magical threat but a human illness.

It's something at the very least that Emma can help take care of.

_For Henry_ or so she tells herself. If she's honest with herself then she knows her reasons for wanting to stay and help go far beyond the son they share. The panic she felt at seeing Regina unconscious still lingers and Emma can feel a hint of pain resonate in her heart for every second Regina doesn't wake up.

"Come on Regina," Emma pleads gently shaking the fever ridden woman's shoulder. Regina groans and Emma smiles knowing it means the brunette is coming round. A whimper escapes Regina's lips and Emma's smile drops into a concerned frown wondering how long Regina has been ill and whether or not she has been taking care of herself.

She keeps hold of Regina as she wakes and slowly sits up clutching her forehead with a wince of pain. Regina blinks as her surroundings come into focus and she realises who is holding her. She frowns in confusion, the pain in her head and the fever rampaging through her body still making things groggy, "Emma?"

"Hey," Emma says softly, "What happened?" she asks.

"Nothing," Regina replies, "It's just a fever. I must have fallen."

"Why were you up in the first place? If you were that sick you should have stayed in bed," Emma says with a slightly scolding frown.

Regina frowns, "I was supposed to meet Henry for breakfast. I wanted to call him and apologise but I didn't make it to the phone. Is he okay?"

Emma nods, "He's fine, just worried about you. He wanted to check on you himself but I said no – just in case you'd been attacked or hurt, I mean I didn't want him to see you like that if you were. So I came over to make sure you were okay."

"I am," Regina says stubbornly and Emma frowns, "You're bleeding and you're obviously still pretty sick."

"I'll be fine," Regina replies.

Emma rolls her eyes, "Even so I'm going to make sure you're okay."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know," Emma says, "I want to." She exits the room to call Henry and find some bandages and medicine missing the way Regina smiles at her words.

* * *

><p>After reassuring their son that Regina would be fine and that yes she would stay to take care of Regina, not that she needed much convincing since she was already determined to stay and look after the brunette, Emma walks back into the lounge and lifts Regina onto the sofa. She reaches for the first aid kit she found picking out some antiseptic and bandages.<p>

"Okay this might sting a bit," Emma warns.

"Can't you just use magic?" Regina asks through a pained moan as she lolls back against the chair since sitting up makes her feel dizzy. Emma sighs before slowly tugging Regina up so she can access the cut. "No," Regina whines trying to throw herself back down. Emma laughs at the former queen's stubbornness before climbing on to the sofa and moving to sit beside her. It's not the easiest position to access the cut but it will have to do.

"I can't use magic," Emma says, "I'm not sure I'll do it right and I don't really want to use you as my guinea pig. I mean, what if I try it and you end up missing half your face or something?"

Regina looks at her through fever-glazed eyes and Emma can see the trust and faith shining across in them, "You need to have more faith in yourself. You can do things Emma. Believe in yourself."

Emma smiles, "I wish I had the faith in me you did," she says as she gently applies antiseptic to the cut before placing a bandage on top of it and making sure it sticks securely. "There you go, all sorted," Emma says with a small grin.

Regina nods sleepily before fixing Emma with a serious look, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Emma tries not to laugh at Regina's grumpiness before sliding her arms around Regina's waist and under her legs to sweep her up, "Come on then."

"You don't have to stay," Regina mumbles though as she speaks she lolls her head against Emma's chest and enjoys the soothing warmth of the blonde and the safety she feels in those strong arms. Emma smiles at the half asleep woman in her arms feeling a tug in her heart. "I want to be here," she whispers placing a kiss on Regina's forehead.

She doesn't think about the kiss, she just does it in the moment. It's only later that she'll realise what she did and that she'll learn Regina was in fact awake. All she notices is a soft smile on Regina's face as she gently tucks her into luxurious sheets.

* * *

><p>"Regina," Emma whispers as she brushes curls away from Regina's cheeks. She hates to wake her but Regina needs to take her flu meds and ideally eat something. The brunette wakes up slowly looking at her through sleepy eyes. <em>God she's cute<em> Emma thinks as Regina rubs her eyes and rests her head back on her pillow.

"I wanna stay asleep," Regina grumbles and Emma can't help but laugh at how much like Henry she sounds.

"I know but you need some medicine and some soup."

Regina grimaces at the mention of food, "No soup."

Emma shakes her head insistently, "You need the soup."

Regina shakes her head in response before clutching it and frowning in pain, "Ow," she mutters and Emma smiles sympathetically before helping her sit up, "I'll make you a deal. You try the soup that I lovingly poured from the can and microwaved and you can choose what we watch while we eat."

"We?" Regina questions.

Emma nods sitting beside her, "Yep. I'm staying here until you're better."

"You don't have to do that," Regina replies, "It's just a fever and I'll be fine."

"I know you will," Emma says, "But it never hurts to let someone take care of you every now and again. Plus I promised to fight for your happy ending and I feel like I've been doing a shitty job so far."

"So you're here out of guilt?"

"No," Emma says, "I didn't mean it like that. Here's the thing, I screwed up your relationship with Robin and I feel bad about it but that's not the only reason I want to stay here and help you. It's not just Henry either. I care about you Regina and I want to make sure you're okay."

"Okay," Regina says.

"Okay?" Emma asks.

"Okay," Regina replies remembering how Emma kissed her as they made their way up the stairs. She knows Emma's reason for being here or at the very least she hopes she does. Losing Robin hurt, she won't lie but lately she's been wondering if maybe her happy ending is elsewhere, with someone she fell in love with long before Robin but never got a chance with.

Emma smiles before handing her the pills and a glass of water. Regina takes the medicine with a frown before looking hopefully at Emma, "Sleep now?"

Emma shakes her head, "Nope. Soup," she reminds her handing Regina a bowl of freshly pre-heated chicken soup. Regina grimaces at it, "This is from a tin?"

Emma nods, "I know it's not fancy pants home-made or anything but I figured you'd rather have non-burnt food."

Regina chuckles, "Were those my options?"

Emma nods, "Yep. The memories you gave me may have included cooking but unfortunately they didn't come with a recipe book. I could have tried to make soup but the one I did well, let's just say food poisoning is no fun."

"Neither is the flu," Regina grumbles.

"No the flu sucks," Emma agrees before tapping her spoon against Regina's, "Now let's eat!"

* * *

><p>"Urgh," Regina groans as she finishes throwing up. Emma rubs soothing circles on her back with one hand whilst holding her hair back with the other. Regina lolls back against her leaning into the comforting motion resting her head against Emma. Emma strokes her cheek tenderly as she reaches up to flush the toilet.<p>

"Better?" Emma asks noticing how Regina has a little bit more colour to her cheeks.

Regina nods, "A little."

"Do you feel like throwing up again?"

"Not right now and hopefully not again," Regina says, "I just feel tired."

Emma smiles helping her up and back to bed. She slides in next to Regina. This morning Regina slept fully against her anyway for 'body heat' or so Regina claimed. Emma spent most of the morning smiling at the way Regina wrapped herself around her and enjoying the beautiful little smile on the sick woman's face as she slept.

The past two days here with Regina has made Emma realise things she had never let herself acknowledge before. The flu might be awful but for Emma it's been eye-opening. It's allowed her to realise the depth of her feelings for Regina and that underneath all the chaos and the excuses she makes to be here with her and care for her that the most important reason of all comes straight from her heart.

Regina curls into her straightaway this time keeping herself eye-level with Emma. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime," Emma says, "I mean it. I like being here with you."

Regina smiles, "I like you being here with me."

The flu may be feverish, nauseous hell but for her this time round it's also been a fresh start. Emma stayed to help her and for Regina it means a lot. It sparks hope in her for herself and Emma. It reawakened feelings in her heart that she tried, and failed, to keep buried.

She closes the miniscule gap between them with a tender kiss, one of love and hope to seal a new beginning for them both.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
